


it’s your special day

by lapinsolitaire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, How Do I Tag, M/M, birthday boy yeollie, elyxion left me an emotional mess and i wasn’t even there smh, i can’t write to save my life, i guess?, it’s almost sad how bad I am at writing fluff asdfghjkl, i’ve sworn to write chanyeol appreciation fics only IT’S WHAT HE DESERVES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapinsolitaire/pseuds/lapinsolitaire
Summary: Chanyeol loves languid mornings like this.





	it’s your special day

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday drabble for Chanyeollie.

Chanyeol dreams of the noises, sometimes.

They tend to come easily, naturally — especially on nights like this, where music roars and cheers ring in his ears still, hours after the concert has passed. He can still see the brilliant, burning lights beneath his closed eyelids, can still feel his veins thrumming with adrenaline and exhilaration, even when his limbs are heavy and his bones ache with fatigue as he flops down onto the bed.

It’s been a long night — a long weekend, in fact. Chanyeol feels exhausted, both physically and mentally, yet irrevocably fulfilled and _happy_ — a feeling he’s come to know and associate with this kind of life over the years. 

He sinks down further on the soft, soft bed, making himself comfortable. Faintly, he thinks he heard someone — Kyungsoo? — calling for him down the hallway, but he’s too drained to even attempt to come up with a response. And wow, when did his eyelids become this heavy? Maybe he should just rest his eyes for a bit — yeah, that sounds like a good idea, and then he’ll get up and go find Kyungsoo...

By the time the bedroom door gently opens, Chanyeol’s already fast asleep.

 

He wakes up to Kyungsoo’s steady breathing, the other’s body snugly nestled against his. It’s barely dawn — the room is still dark. He shuffles closer to the warm presence next to him and lets Kyungsoo’s familiar scent waft around him, lulling him back to sleep. 

Chanyeol must have lay there for hours, drifting in and out of sleep as his mind wanders aimlessly. He’s in the middle of yet another bizarre dream (this one involving a talking Toben who insists on cooking for him for some reason... yeah) when a familiar ringtone starts blaring from the nightstand, and the figure beside him stirs. Grumbling, he presses himself closer to Kyungsoo as the other fumbles around for his phone, biting back a petulant whine when Kyungsoo lets out a soft chuckle and begins to comb his fingers through his sleep-mussed hair slowly. Chanyeol sighs contentedly.

He loves languid mornings like this, where they can afford to laze around, the atmosphere calm and unhurried. He loves that private, heart-shaped smile that he knows Kyungsoo must be spotting, loves the gentle, familiar glide of fingers through his ruffled hair. He loves Kyungsoo’s low humming, voice rough from sleep and raw with affection.

God, he’s just so in love with Kyungsoo. 

He knows that in minutes, Kyungsoo will pull away, and he’ll whine and pout, knowing full well it’s time to get up anyway. He knows that in a couple of hours, he’ll be going home — back to his mom’s delicious cooking and his dad’s boisterous laugh and Yoora’s lighthearted teasing and Toben’s little tail wags — and knows that it’ll be the calm before the storm. He knows that another draining week awaits them, their schedule packed with events and rehearsals and award shows and even more rehearsals. 

He knows, but in this moment it feels too warm and pleasant, sprawling half across Kyungsoo’s lap, to mull over the upcoming workload and stress. In this moment, it feels more than perfect to just close his eyes and savor the feeling of those full lips pressing onto the top of his head. Chanyeol almost falls asleep again when he hears Kyungsoo murmur, ever so softly, lovingly: 

“Happy birthday, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is just a sad attempt of an excuse to write fluffy ChanSoo and some good ol’ Chanyeol appreciation, who knows?  
> Anyway, no words can describe how much I’ve come to know and love this ridiculously talented, amazing, precious boy, and I wish him all the best things this world has to offer. Chanyeol-ah, you really were born to love and be loved, you know? I hope that you’ll remain healthy and happy in whatever you do, and that you’ll keep being the kind, soft-hearted Chanyeol that you are today.


End file.
